


Do You Hate Me?

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Roughly two years after their first heist, the team tries to rescue Rio and meet up again. Berlin and Nairobi talk about something that has been said back then, and it leads to more.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic about my favourite ship :)
> 
> Berlin survived, yayy

Around two years have passed.

They have actually gotten out of the mint. It had been a miracle. With more than enough money they had escaped; they had left angry and confused police officers behind. Sacrifices had been made. 

Moscow's and Oslo's death still hit them hard whenever they remembered and it always made them pause their laughing. The Professor though kept saying that they wouldn't want them to grieve and be sad for too long. All of them managed to help each other out in bad times, and such times had sadly arrived.

Rio had been captured and the group met again. Berlin's first reaction was a hand straight to his own forehead. He had always referred to Rio as rather 'stupid' whenever he encountered serious situations, and his decision making could be better. Tokyo was devastated and begged the Professor for help, and even if it was pretty damn risky, they have decided to get Rio back and get into the Bank of Spain. They had to plan it out again, just like they did before. 

After some dinner and wine-drinking, Nairobi had retreated and smoked a cigarette. It was dark and she enjoyed the soft wind while she stood outside. Sudden foot steps made her turn her head instinctively. She rolled her eyes as she recognized Berlin.

"Good evening, Nairobi," Berlin said with a light smile, pockets in his hand. 

Both of them remembered how Berlin almost didn't make it out together with them. In a fit of deep rage, he had thought about staying there and dying to save the rest, but in the end, he did make it out alive. The Professor wouldn't have survived mentally without his older brother. 

"Did you mean it?"

Nairobi furrowed her brows as she eyed him again, making out his facial features in the darkness. His eyes revealed something she couldn't entirely describe to herself.

"Mean what?"

Berlin stepped closer while keeping his eyes on the ground, then on the sky before he looked at her with a tilted head. He grinned.

"That you hate me," he responded. He chuckled as he saw Nairobi's eyes go wide. "Which didn't make sense because you were practically _pleading_ for me to come with you. I always thought you would have loved having me dead," he went on.

Nairobi shook her head and didn't like the way he dug around in her mind. His question woke something in her, something that had been inside of her for a short moment. It had died out like a blown out candle. 

"Stop talking shit, Berlin. I don't know what you want me to say. That happened in the past and we are all here. I don't give a fuck about what anyone of us said two years ago. Hell, Tokyo and I almost shot each other because of some words. Who cares now," she declared and sighed. Nairobi felt Berlin's eyes on her face.

"The look you had in your eyes. It reminded me of something," he said to her, almost whispering, as if it were something special. Nairobi wished she could stop her cheeks from heating up.

"Fuck off. You drank too much. I would have said that to anyone who had refused to leave with us," she almost snapped. "What the hell are you implying?"

Berlin's gentle smile stayed on his face, and one of his hands went out of his pocket. He slowly placed it on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. It was a surprise to him that she hadn't smacked it away yet. She didn't resist his touch. He remained confident in what he did, and it had an effect on her.

"Do you hate me? Did you ever hate me? Truly?"

Nairobi found herself in a place unable to run away from her thoughts. She had never believed that they had something like a deep connection. It seemed that Berlin viewed it differently. He always said that he was a master at seeing through a person. What if he wasn't wrong here?

"No," Nairobi whispered before she went in for a kiss that felt like it should have happened years ago. Berlin kissed back while his second hand crept on her face, keeping her head in place while Nairobi walked back until her back touched the wall behind her, her lips not leaving his. She drew back and both of them stared into each other's eyes with hunger for one another, hunger that had been held back and repressed for too long.

"No," Berlin repeated. "I knew it."

A few moments later Nairobi found herself on a bed with Berlin on top of her. They were tearing at each other's clothes until they were all over the floor. Nairobi felt pure ecstasy and adrenaline while she felt those gentle yet firm hands on her lower back while she was sitting on his lap, being held against Berlin's body tightly. 

Their moans had to be kept at a rather low volume due to the rest of the group sleeping, and said thought made Nairobi smile from time to time. They felt like they did something forbidden, as if it were a secret. It did feel completely new for Nairobi to have sex with someone she had always claimed to find absolutely crazy and psychopathic. There they were.

Nairobi had her lips in the crook of Berlin's neck with her nails buried into his back as she came, managing to be as quiet as possible. Berlin was smirking into her hair and kissing her forehead as she let herself fall and leaned against him peacefully.

Nairobi sighed while she slid under the blanket. Berlin had prepared both of them a glass of wine and handed it to her. She sat up and took a sip with her eyes on his smiling face. Licking her lips afterwards, she put it on the nightstand beside her.

"That was ... unexpected," she said to herself.

"Was it?" Berlin responded with raised brows, an amused look on his face. 

Nairobi rolled her eyes and turned around, making herself comfortable on the bed in order to sleep.

"Good night, Berlin."

**Author's Note:**

> In case if anyone is wondering, yes, I did write a few stories like this ship before but ended up removing them. I was in a bad mental place and felt extremely insecure about all of my written work ... buuut now I feel better and plan on writing again.. :)
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
